User talk:Weirdo Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seth 10 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Batking30 (Talk) 16:26, 12 June 2010 Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. Re: Ragnord It's a good idea, but for some reason I can't see the edit on the Fan-made Villains section you did when you wrote about him there. And from where did you get that name? Omernoy121 04:42, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Simein 10 No, I don't own him, Omernoy does. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 07:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Simien 10 It's okay. Just give the idea you had and I'll write in the crossovers section.Omernoy121 12:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 ultimate contest Why haven't you done anything with the Ben 10 ultimate contest? It was supposed to end 21 days ago!Agent K 14:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I really hope we can become friends. Since you were gone for a month i guess i should tell you about the recent things that happened. But not much happened, exept that Batking30 got his admin right's taken away for a week then he got it taken away complety. I think he made this thing ummmmmm.... pages you can edit for badges. Yeah thats how it went. Well bye for now ::) Hey Ditto Ditto 23:57, October 1, 2010 (UTC) No not for making badges. he had his admin right taken away because he said that he can give people badges just for editing cetain pages, even if the creater dosen't want him to. They got this admin from another wiki to clean the mess up. And batking30 just made more drama by putting on the main page "should batking30 come back to the wiki". he just had his rights taken away for a week but he was acting like it was forever. It was all a dramatic mess HELLO!!!!!!!! ::) Yes drama is annoying Sorry I forget my signature and what do you mean by whose commiting those Hey Ditto Ditto 23:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Batking30. He was being dramatic because he put on the front page"should batking30 come back to the wiki". His rights were taken away for a week and he acted like he was banned from the wiki Hey Ditto Ditto 00:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Did not mean 4 the drama.This is not a soap operah LOL User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 20:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Early September Late August is when it happened. User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 21:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Spongebob Sweet.I hope you get it.Also Duncan and I have a long friendship so he would not do that. User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 21:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Logo Do you know how? I have noo clue. Duncan Crook, the best thing that's ever happend to you. hey dude,I hope theres no problem with the upgrades I did to the images of Splix.Smallvilleantonio 23:35, October 7, 2010 (UTC) dude hey dude,to do some stuff like my ben 10 ultimate alien wallpaper and the splix stuff,just 'download portable adobe photoshop cs4 ' Smallvilleantonio 23:48, October 7, 2010 (UTC) hey dude, i see you have a lot of imagination in what i have read in your articles.I f you have cretaed superhero,mutants,superhuman stuff please go to supernova.wikia.com and edit there any superhero like stuff and if you create your series ill put your logo on the main page.Smallvilleantonio 00:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Splix 10 How did you make that intertitle. It looks awesome. Hey Ditto Ditto 20:28, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Well do you know how he made them I think it's probably photoshop............and if it is i think i'm going to borrow my cousins copy of photoshop Logo Can you change it too this: Azmuth Of The Wiki hey dude,did you like the new logo i made for the wiki? and also if you have any other imaginated ideas that has nothing to do with ben 10,could you join us at fanfictioncomics.wikia.com and post your ideas for 100% original characters you have created your self and stories and other stuff ,please if you can and have ideas made by yourself go there!thanks.Smallvilleantonio 03:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC) hey dude,did you like the new logo i made for the wiki? and also if you have any other imaginated ideas that has nothing to do with ben 10,could you join us at fanfictioncomics.wikia.com and post your ideas for 100% original characters you have created your self and stories and other stuff ,please if you can and have ideas made by yourself go there!thanks.Smallvilleantonio 03:55, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Simien 10 Why did you use the picture I drew and used on the Hathor page! Don't put a pic at all on the page or make yourself a pic but don't take mine! Omernoy121 06:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC) hey,dude sorry for the low quality trailer i did,but it was like that because i did it fast,like pre-production stuff.because im very bussy studying at my last year at highschool,i hope you like the 1.0 trailer,im working on the 2.0 trailer.22:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC)Smallvilleantonio hey dude ,about that issue with the planets, I can help you making planets, I can make planets,just leave me a lsit with the planet's characteristics and colors and that stuff on my talk page!22:05, October 9, 2010 (UTC)Smallvilleantonio Comics If you have any idea's on comics or manga's go to http://fanfictioncomics.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfiction_Comics_Wiki The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 18:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi!! Hello, dude.... Whats up???????????????????????????? Assist Hey Weirdo Guy, i'm Larry1996 and i created a new episode for Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution called Kelsey 10: Ultimate Evolution, where Kenny is turned into a girl by Hex, and starts to like girl stuff. I was wondering if you can edit it some more for me ol' buddy ol' pal. FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I heard you send Larry1996 a message about the block, and he was helping make edits, but you were a jerk to him. He'll promise he won't steal off people's fan fics, and if you don't accept his apology, you won't add more of that Kelsey 10: Ultimate Evolution episode he was creating for you. It's your choice!!!!!!!!! 01:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) i'm sorry i'm sorry i called you a jerk, and yes, i am Larry1996, and i promise i will ask permission to copy people's stuff 02:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Binkatong made a picture of the Ultimate Alien and put it on the page. Strangely, though, yours is more how I picture him in my show. I've got it! He'll get mutated for a while, looking like your picture. Although I'll do that, Binkatong did her picture first. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 00:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Snow-Woman She's my sister. Spread this to all admins that she's new, and I let her make "Alien Ultimate" to enter my contest. If she does anything bad, she's new to Wikia and editing by herself. Excuse her for beginning mistakes. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 02:33, December 23, 2010 (UTC) PS. You're alien's weird. Well, you are a weirdo, so you say. Please! Aren't you gonna edit something in Kelsey 10: Ultimate Evolution? Larry1996 01:48, December 25, 2010 (UTC) How am i doing? Am i doing better without stealing ideas? Larry1996 12:16, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Gwendolyn Tennyson pages There are two Gwendolyn Tennyson pages The Gwendolyn Tennyson (Ken 10) page and Gwendolyn page. Just letting you know. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 14:08, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure? I think you should talk to Roads, because it's his series, not mine. Larry1996 15:08, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I think i'll ask Hey, i'm gonna ask Roads if i could make a sequel for Ben 10: Multi Trixes, besides you did send that message you sended me Larry1996 20:08, December 25, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome I added 3 new episodes to Ben 10: Unlimited Power and an episode list to Splix 10. Larry1996 22:43, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Alienator In the pre-judging, you were found to be in second place. If no one else enters, this will be certain. -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 16:37, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Art Request I'm sorry, but I can only do one picture per person, which means you're going to have to pick which one you want me to draw more. But I would be happy to do one for you! ^^ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 13:11, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Ghostgrade I would like you to make a picture of Zs'Skayr's Mechomorph fused form. Make him look like Zs'Skayr, no sunsheild, but all black with a purple Upgrade line pattern. -[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:18, December 30, 2010 (UTC) PS1. Binkatong said one art request per person, but she "resets the count" in February. PS2. If you want, you can copy this mid-drawing and make a green version with the Omnitrix. PS3. Don't confuse the PS's with PlayStation! Congratulations! Christmas presents are so 6 days ago. Here's a New Year's present! -[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 22:01, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh Well, I'll make the Ghostgrade pages more descriptive. Maybe I will have to wait until February to use Binkatong's art service. Anyway, Happy New Year! -[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 06:04, January 1, 2011 (UTC) PS. I just got home from a New-Year's-Eve-Service at my church that lasted until midnight. UTC is apparently not what I use. Also, Ghostgrade's creator is Waiyenoo's cousin, so I asked Waiyenoo if I could use him. I beg your pardon Congrats on making an episode where Ben is turned into a girl, mind if i borrow it. Oh and by the way, you'll have to replace the word "*****" with a better word that's not bad languange, it is a terrible bad word. Larry1996 01:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Contest Wanna join my hero time contest - Len Vennyson 14:03, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Sup. I just made the first episode of mark 6 so can read it and tell me if its good. Hers the link The Super Hero Prodigy Part 1 . Thanks! Thanks, thanks, thanks, and, err, Batking said he'd make me an admin when I reach 1,000 edits. You can do it now, and I'll tell Batking. Sooo... [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:15, January 7, 2011 (UTC) A Few Things *Why does the home page have a link to "Ben 10 Fan-Fiction 2?" It makes no sense that "this is too big." The Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki has over 3,000 pages, and it's one Wiki. *What's "Ultra Big Chill" on your profile? Is it part of a series you're working on? *Why did you cancel Seth 10? Aside from the name not rhyming, it sounds like a potential great series! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 18:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: A Few Things Okay, and I don't see anything wrong with this one. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 18:54, January 8, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? I meant this Fanon Wiki. There's no point in another. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 18:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ultimatehero Not exactly. He, err, broke a rule on one of my blogs saying to only comment in reply form to my main comments. He made his own, and I copy/pasted it and deleted the original. I told him I may block him for two hours if he continued, but didn't think he would. He hasn't yet, and I don't expect him to. I guess I sounded like I'd block him for a long time. Tell others who heard this what the real case is, okay? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:42, January 8, 2011 (UTC) No, he didn't. Here's the real story... Ultimatehero made a comment. Only, you're only supposed to comment in reply form to the four main comments. His comment was a main comment. That's against the blog's rules. I copy/pasted the comment's text to a new one in one of the main comments, and deleted the original. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) PS. Are you still confused? You're right. I'll strikethrough his message, with an explanation. That is no reason. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:57, January 8, 2011 (UTC) You're Welcome! Also, I changed the message on and the homepage a little. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 20:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Scrapped Idea Thanks! I'll consider how he'll appear. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 21:39, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah She was right. And so are you. I struck through the message and explained. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:02, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello Wait, I've never talked to you before? Wow, I could've sworn. XD Anyway, hi, and thank you! I like Splix 10 as well. ;D So, is that new Hero category thing for good guy characters, pretty much? --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 00:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Albedo and Darkstar Mind if i borrow the idea of Darkstar getting through with Albedo and kills him after they battle Ben's darkside? Larry1996 02:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Please leave a message on my user. Larry1996 10:58, January 10, 2011 (UTC) So you'll let me borrow it? Larry1996 22:42, January 10, 2011 (UTC) BTW What's short for BTW? Larry1996 22:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! They're great! Only, the Mannamatrix is all pink. Could you edit it and re-upload it? Thanks! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:33, January 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Aliens Well, the aliens are to be used in Season 3, which is a while off. When the Season ends, I'll close the blog. I'll check some more. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Kai Why don't you write an episode that Kai divorces from Edwin that she cares about Alan Albright, and in the end, she and Alan marry each other. Larry1996 03:28, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Please leave a message on my talk page. Larry1996 05:41, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Zynon I have no problem with using Zynon in your series but can you change the picture you put on his page a little? Just change his eye color to green and move the mechanical leg to the back row of legs.Omernoy121 11:54, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Art I heard you made a good picture for Ultimate MultiFreak. Roads says that Kraven, Gray Strength, and Infestation are just bad-looking mash ups. He wants me to get a better picture and suggested you. If you will do it, make the aliens like these. Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 20:48, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Art You've got it! :D Do you have anything specific that you want me to incorporate? --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 22:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I finished the sketch, it can be found here: http://i55.tinypic.com/2drjg6.jpg It's his full body, then a close up on his head. Is this design okay, or is there anything you want me to add/remove/change up? --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 13:23, January 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Don't I guess it did sound a little mean, but I didn't mean for it to. Also, about the art thing, I said you didn't want an art service, but I guess I gave him that impression. Also, your pictures are good. How do you make them? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 12:45, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Art I see you started an art business. Can you make Kraven now? Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 23:29, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Art I see you have opened an art business, awesome! :D May I have something, please? I haven't quite decided what I want yet, but it'll probably be one of my aliens. (Also, you may also want to put some examples of your work onto the request page so that people know what kind of stuff you can do.) --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 23:34, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, that means that I've finished the sketch and just need you to approve the design. ^^ I posted a link to it up in the original message about Angelo, but here it is again: http://i55.tinypic.com/2drjg6.jpg So, is there anything you want changed or am I good to go? --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 21:48, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Art! So you are starting an art business! Good. Your pictures are in, let's see, my top 10 favorite. Maybe in the top 5. I'm not sure. Anyway, good luck! I don't have any requests, but I'll give them to you if you accept them! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:59, January 20, 2011 (UTC) PS. I like your picture of Kraven for Ultimatehero. Another PS. I'm not insisting you do it, but why can't you do the Ghostgrade pictures? Is it your software (Photoshop or whatever) that doesn't let you do it? I might be able to do it myself, though. I haven't tried. Art Ok, can you make Gray Strength now? Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 20:47, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Crossover and Kai Why don't you create the next Ben 10: Unlimited Power episode as a crossover with Generator Rex as he and Ben work together to bring Darkstar to justice, and give Darkstar a demonic red massive strong form where he renames himself as Deathstar. And why don't you edit Kai divorcing from Edwin knowing that she cares about Alan Albright. And in the end, she and Alan get married. Larry1996 05:59, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Infestation Ok, time for Infestation. Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 12:16, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! Zeno will appear in Season 3. Season 4 is not definite, but proposed. I'm glad my series is this successful. I had no idea it would be. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:52, January 21, 2011 (UTC) You're Right That's how it works in real life, not just fan-fiction. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 18:35, January 21, 2011 (UTC) PS. Sorry I took so long to get this message. Thanks! Title says it all. I may modify it a bit, though. Not much, of course. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:41, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Contest If the guess was right, which it was, I take the guess and the result and put it under the category. Don't tell anybody I told you this for an example, but- Say Binkatong said Terraspin + Water Hazard. The guess would be right, so I would delete it under the guess section. then put and answer, Arcticguana, under the water section. Then, under the point section, I would give her a point. Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 20:31, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Brenna 10 Is it okay if i replace the Darkstar image with Ben's girl form image in the Ben 10: Unlimited Power episode, Brenna 10? Larry1996 03:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Greek Alienology and Ben's girl form Why don't you create Greek Alienology with Ben wanting Julie's help to stop Psyphon from activating an energy core, but Julie wanting Ben to come to her tennis tournament. And in the end, Julie gets angry and yells at Ben for not coming to her tournament, and Ben talking back that she would've help if she hadn't been a pain in the neck and dumps her and then Vilgax congratulates Psyphon for activating the energy core and tells him to ask Julie if she wants to join his side, and she says yes and kills Ship with a light which causes an explosion at her house destroying her human body turning her into a Galvanic Mechamorph and rename her to Galvanic Julie. And after Julie is defeated, she joins Darkstar after Vilgax betrays her and Michael. While reunites with Vilgax again, and Ben telling Gwen that the only way to stop Darkstar is to turn him back into a girl, and Gwen saying she dosen't want to, but Ben tells her she has to. And Gwen does it anyway and Ben changes his name to Brenna and remaining a girl for 5 episodes until he becomes Ben again in Siege of the Earth Part 2. And turn Darkstar in episode 12 effected by a nuclear blast and is transformed into Deathstar in episode 13. Larry1996 03:59, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Ken 10: Lost Hero Umm..... Can you work on that series, if not reply me back. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 08:44, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Burning Aqua Please make him now. This may require more work. Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 12:11, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Home This is a little late, but when you changed the featured hero to The Ultimate Alien, the "Read More" link still went to Dayjob and Nightshift. I fixed it, though. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 17:35, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I Missed a Message I'm sorry I missed the message about BTMT's main villain. It changed a lot. It started as Vilgax and Aggregor, then Albedo, but it partially changed to Zs'Skayr quickly. It was kinda messed up, and I'm surprised it was still successful. The main villain of Season 2 is Eon, and staying as that. I'm still deciding on Season 3, but I'll pick from Zeno (unlikely), the Nanochips (from Alien Swarm), and others. (I might not do Zeno because he may be hard to make a story arc around.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:10, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Your Art Requests Why'd you delete it? You didn't leave a reason for it when you deleted it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 22:56, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh That's fine. I don't have requests, anyway. I noticed it in the deletion log. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) A Small Request I like the picture of Ghostgrade that you made. However, I saved it to my computer and changed it. I made a purple version (the villain) and a green version (Ben's alien). But there's no Omnitrix for Ben's Ghostgrade picture, so I need you to add it. (I'm not good at adding Omnitrix symbols.) When done, you can re-upload it as a new version of it. Okay? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:35, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Great! Thanks, but I only asked you to add the Omnitrix symbol. It is good that you made another, though. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 22:39, January 25, 2011 (UTC) The Aliens Stuff How did you make them??? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 13:13, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Program? What program do you use for those? Photoshop? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 14:09, January 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: More Scraps Thanks. But I may use Rubfy's picture as Albedo's Galvan form. Fich is obviously a Pisciss Volann, but is he a cyborg or something? It looks like it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 18:40, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Albedo, Aggregor and Vilgax vs Darkstar Why don't you bring Albedo, Aggregor and Vilgax back to life, making them work together by getting revenge on Darkstar for blaming them for failing and killing them. And in the end, Darkstar was going to kill them for trying stealing his ultimate power, but Albedo as Diamondhead dodged the effect and it aimed at Darkstar killing him. While Vilgax, Aggregor and Albedo take his powers morphing them in the 3 villains as they hold hands, while Aggregor touches Albedo's Ultimatrix while Vilgax uses Darkstar's powers to combine him and his comrades into a three-headed dragon, as they now call themselves Algregax. Larry1996 21:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Guesses First of all, nano''ships?'' (I know you meant nanochips.) Second of all, who said the nanochips will appear then...? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:12, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm just saying. There's no real indication that the nanochips will appear in the movie. But it was a guess, and a good one, too. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:23, January 26, 2011 (UTC) PS. Unrelated, but what's "idk" mean? I haven't figured it out. That makes sense. Thanks. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Ben's team In the next episode, why don't you add Elena Validus, the Plumbers' Helpers, Charmcaster and Kai Green (who later becomes Alan's girlfriend) as they become a team with Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Max to defeat Darkstar and his evil clones of Ben, Azmuth, Professor Paradox, Sugilite and Ultimos with the teams versus the clones? 1) Ben and Max vs Darkstar and Evil Ben 2) Gwen, Alan, Manny, Kai and Charmcaster vs Evil Sugilite 3) Elena, Pierce, Helen and Cooper vs Evil Azmuth 4) Kevin, Galapagus and Andreas vs Evil Paradox and 5) Ra'ad, P'andor, Bivalvan and Tetrax vs Evil Ultimos Larry1996 00:21, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ben's Team You left out Kevin, after you sended me that message about Ben's team. Larry1996 00:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Kevin Or you could just turn him into a monster, after he absorbed that new Omnitrix Azmuth was working on, and make him look like that same form X-Men: Evolution's Avalanche had in Ben 10: Alien Justice Force's Crisis!. Larry1996 02:06, February 1, 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Go ahead and look at Crisis right now, please! Larry1996 02:06, February 1, 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Oh, and don't forget to create the image of the mutations you saw on Avalanche. Larry1996 02:06, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Corkshot Noticing your message on Batking's talk page, you obviously found the message on the home page. I actually put that up there, but I guess since you're an admin, too, you can take him yourself and let the others know. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 17:16, February 1, 2011 (UTC) PS. I put him up for adoption because I found the page and didn't have a use for him in BTMT. (By the way, Zeno will appear in Season 3.) Awards and Edits Hey I have the more edits than Roads I have over 2,300 while he has 1,000 something can I please be in that category? User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 22:45, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I noticed on Batking's talk page that you asked to change the wordmark. (It's wordmark now, not logo.) Why don't we combine them to leave the "Ben 10" the same, but replace the "Fan Fiction" with that other type on your logo. Okay? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:00, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Logo Proto Sure We are still trying to make a better one User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 23:00, February 2, 2011 (UTC) It has something to do with the font read the title and more thing it has to be a certain size User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 23:07, February 2, 2011 (UTC) R.I.P. Grandpa Max (this was the first message you missed) Which episode did Grandpa Max died since you told Wayneooo111 about that and said Gwen is still alive? Larry1996 01:06, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Please, look at the message. Larry1996 01:50, February 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Season 3 It will start in a week or two, or as soon as I'm finished re-writing the pilot episode. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:05, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay (this was the second message you missed) Just tell me how many episodes there are in Splix 10, and maybe i'll add more episodes and a crossover with Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Larry1996 01:35, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I added 2 crossovers and add season 4 as the season finale for Splix 10. Larry1996 02:02, February 4, 2011 (UTC) By the way, you missed one message i sended you yesterday. Larry1996 02:02, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Logo Use I like it we will use it for a while no more changes for at least 2 weeks User_ Talk:Batking30 Need Art? 12:25, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but... That's nice, but I don't need holograms. Anyway, that's too big for the Omnitrix, and it's kinda brighter green. Other than that, it's fine. I don't really need holograms, like I said. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:09, February 4, 2011 (UTC) CCC bad news Hello there, i see you edited your series Splix 10 in my little CCC project. I don't want to sound dickish, but the CCC has ended because it isn't Christmas anymore. You could still give it a shot when the sequel comes out this year, but in the mean time i have to delete your contributions to the CCC. Sorry, but that's how it works. AncientMinisterz 08:28, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Siege of the Earth Since you couldn't create Parts 1 and 2 of Siege of the Earth, i thought i could help by creating them for you. Larry1996 00:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) You forgot to look at my message from last night. Larry1996 21:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand A rough draft of what? Larry1996 23:42, February 7, 2011 (UTC)